


巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏之冻土甜点

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 银色北伐军失败了？
Relationships: Kel'Thuzad/Arthas Menethil
Collections: 巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏





	巫妖王千奇百怪的游戏之冻土甜点

进攻纳克萨玛斯失败之后，银色北伐军并没有停止讨伐天灾的脚步，他们集结剩余的兵力由提里奥·弗丁带领准备奇袭冰冠堡垒。然而当提里奥和他的勇士们真正站在巫妖王的面前时，才发现他们的想法是多么可笑。从十字军竞技场千挑万选走出来的勇士们在强大的巫妖王面前不堪一击，灵魂收割掠夺走的魂魄直接被那柄诅咒之剑吸取。

“阿尔萨斯！你的累累罪行迟早会被终结，还有无数勇敢的圣光追随者们会继任我的脚步来讨伐你！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……源源不断的挑战者只会壮大我的力量，弗丁。你把他们训练的很出色，你将这个世界上最伟大的勇气和力量……送给了我，正如我希望的……你会为你无私的奉献得到报酬。”沉闷狂放的笑声从巫妖王的头盔下传出来，他用霜之哀伤冻住冲向他的圣骑士，转身面对地上横七竖八的尸体。“看着我复活他们成为天灾最得力的干将吧……他们会将这个世界笼罩在死亡和混沌之中。艾泽拉斯大陆将会毁灭在他们的手中……而你，弗丁，将会是这一切的见证者。”

在霜之哀伤的魔法之下，一具具尸体的眼眶中涌现出蓝色的火焰，他们整齐划一地跪倒在巫妖王面前。刚复活的勇士们一个接一个成为巫妖王的提线木偶，在统一意志的领导下各赴他们的岗位。

被冰块束缚住的弗丁已经准备好接受他的终结，然而阿尔萨斯并没有立刻杀死他，反而将霜之哀伤插在地面，伸手脱掉自己的头盔。这张脸的确给弗丁带来熟悉又陌生的感觉，当年他所见过的那位信仰圣光的圣骑士已经完全改变，他耀眼的金发黯淡褪色化作蒙蒙灰雾般纠结的银色，曾经健康红润的肤色也因为死灵化变得苍白泛紫，那双令无数人称赞的海绿色眼睛也只剩下冰冷的蓝色火焰……

曾是阿尔萨斯长辈，见证他成为白银之手圣骑士的弗丁在痛恨他所作所为的同时，无不为他的堕落感到痛心惋惜。站在他面前的青年仿佛察觉到他的情绪，弯起嘴角露出一个笑容，然后竟然在他眼前一件件卸下自己的铠甲。

“阿尔萨斯！你又想耍什么花招！？我们都不会向你屈服的……”

继续自己动作的年轻人没有理会伯瓦尔的怒吼，仍旧自顾自卸除他的装备，在将盔甲全部脱掉之后，他接着解开穿在里面的锁甲和内衬，一点点在诺森德的寒风中露出他精壮结实的肉体。这下伯瓦尔和弗丁同时安静了下来，他们完全不知道阿尔萨斯想干什么，但联军的援助仍不知何时能够到达，他们只能被迫困在冰封王座目睹阿尔萨斯的行动。

令弗丁感到惊讶的是，身为巫妖王的青年居然因为呼啸的寒风开始发抖，他未曾有一次思量过阿尔萨斯厚重的铠甲和衣着不单单是为了防御，同样是为了抵御诺森德的冰冷。如此人性化的一面让年迈的骑士心中涌现无法抑制的痛惜，仿佛那个年轻活泼时时刻刻被圣光笼罩着的圣骑士仍旧被禁锢在这副身躯中，等待着救赎。

善于洞察人心的巫妖王走到弗丁的面前，冒着蓝雾的眼睛死死盯着冰块中的人，用近乎仇恨的态度哼了一声，又恢复他往常胜券在握的悠然语气说道，“想要拯救我？不觉得太晚了吗，弗丁，不……提里奥叔叔？”阿尔萨斯故意换上当时在白银之手做见习骑士时对长辈亲切的称呼，显然弗丁也因此回忆起那时的情景，面上露出极为复杂的表情。

相比被耐奥祖操纵的死亡骑士时期，成为巫妖王之后的阿尔萨斯反倒记得当初他亲手做过的每一件事，包括在受到引诱拿起霜之哀伤之前的事情。只不过无论提起什么他唯一能感受到的就是漠然，既没有痛心疾首的悔恨，更没有任何畅快，他的情绪仿佛随着那颗心脏一起永远被封存了起来。

“好好看看，我还像个需要被拯救的孩子吗，提里奥叔叔。”阿尔萨斯分开双腿坐在弗丁的面前，毫无保留地展现自己的隐私部位。他稍微往后仰，尾椎骨贴着地面，方便他露出后穴。有过妻儿的圣骑士当然对性事并不陌生，他很想挪开视线或者闭上双眼，但阿尔萨斯似乎是故意的，让他被封在冰块之中无法动弹分毫，只能眼睁睁看着年轻人继续他的“表演”。

“呃嗯……”弗丁清晰地听见阿尔萨斯的呻吟，他看见青年伸出手指放进嘴里把它们一根根舔湿，左手分开自己的臀瓣展露他的后穴，右手食指和中指一起轻松地插进去。从他熟练的动作和获得快感的表情来看，阿尔萨斯显然不是第一次做这种事，甚至可以说他看起来经常躺在男人身下。他的堕落不只是走向了黑暗面，连身体都被作弄得如此淫邪。

空荡荡透风的王座上除了冽冽风声以外，就剩下从阿尔萨斯下身传出的水声。他的后穴被手指插得泛出水光，明显不是口水的黏液在他手指抽出的时候牵着丝滴落到被冰封住的地面。“啊啊……嗯……”阿尔萨斯恍若无人地放肆呻吟，无名指也一起伸进去用力抚摸自己的敏感点。他本来撑着地面的另一只手握住已经勃起阴茎，仰着头喘息。

被束缚在冰封王座之上的人偏过头不去看放荡的青年，而被困在冰块中的圣骑士不得不目睹这一幕。弗丁努力放空内心，无视在他面前自亵的年轻人，默念着对圣光的祈祷词。然而阿尔萨斯一声声的叫床声毫无阻碍地传到他的耳中，不断地扰乱他的思绪。

“哼嗯……啊……”随着一声宛若窒息的呻吟，阿尔萨斯浑身一抖，将带着淡蓝色魔力的精液射到自己的小腹上。他的手指仍然插在后穴里，过了好半天才脱力地瘫在一边，大股透明的黏液从无法闭合的穴口流出来，隐隐在冰面有冻结的趋势。

张着双腿休憩片刻，阿尔萨斯用手指沾上腹部的精液，放到嘴里舔干净。他就这么一点点吃完洒在小腹上的体液，眼神盯着注视他的圣骑士，明明白白地向他展示自己到底有多么堕落，同时多么享受这样无所拘束的快乐。

“阿尔萨斯……”弗丁看着年轻人沉醉于欲望中的脸，在心中悲痛地默念他的名字。这张熟悉的面孔一瞬间与他印象中的重合……暴风城的光明大教堂中，他站在乌瑟尔的身侧，亲眼看见他将圣光的复仇交到阿尔萨斯手中。年仅十九岁便加入白银之手骑士团的年轻人，洛丹伦未来最高权力的象征者，他站在教堂前厅正中，从头到脚都沐浴着圣光，柔和的金色发丝比平时看上去更加柔顺闪亮，随着年龄增加而显出坚毅线条的下颌和他绿色眼睛里闪烁着的热情与活力，每一样都仿佛是天赐的完美。

在阿尔萨斯接受乌瑟尔的施礼后，他一一走到骑士团前辈的面前等待着他们的祝福。弗丁伸手轻轻抚摸男孩的头发，告诉他以后也会成为像乌瑟尔一样强大的圣骑士。“是吗，谢谢你。”阿尔萨斯抬头对他露出微笑，紧接着辉煌的教堂风化般散成碎沙，背景中熟悉或陌生的面孔星星点点挣扎哀嚎着被眼前青年手中的长剑吞噬。

“阿尔萨斯！”弗丁大喊一声想要抓住金发青年，然而他的手指直接穿过了阿尔萨斯的身体，所视一切都随之分崩离析。视线清晰后，他依旧被困在冰块中，刚才的一切不过都是巫妖王审视他思维所制造的乱象。

“我说过了，我不需要你们的救赎，弗丁。”

在纳克萨玛斯处理龙骨荒原残余的银色北伐军势力，克尔苏加德难免开始忙碌，他正和下属吩咐处理俘虏的事宜，便收到巫妖王的召唤。从纳克萨玛斯的传送门踏入位于冰冠堡垒最高层的冰封王座，即使是克尔苏加德也忍不住诧异，他的目光当然先落到张开双腿坐着的青年身上，继而打量起被束缚在一旁的两人。

瞧见自己的副官飘过来，阿尔萨斯立刻换了个姿势，他趴在地上面朝着冻住的弗丁，腰往下沉让屁股高高翘起来。“克尔苏加德，过来。”

“遵命，陛下。”

弗丁听见身后的声音，接着就看到一个熟悉的巫妖来到阿尔萨斯身边。此刻古板的圣骑士才第一次重新考量起巫妖王和他副官之间的关系，就连刚才偏过头不去看阿尔萨斯的伯瓦尔都忍不住转回脑袋，审视大厅上的两只亡灵。

“……”巫妖低下头对阿尔萨斯说了点什么，弗丁只看见青年点点头，克尔苏加德就撩开巫妖的法袍，他虚无的下半身居然展露出一根比正常人类粗大几圈的半透明性器，其上幽幽泛起的蓝光昭示着它同样是魔法造物。

与巫妖纤细的身材截然相反，克尔苏加德的动作极其粗暴，他的骨爪毫不留情地按住阿尔萨斯的后颈，把他的脸压向冰面。同时巫妖掐住他的腰，没有任何额外的润滑就将那根狰狞的肉棒强行插进青年的身体里。

青年的脸离弗丁很近，圣骑士能够清晰地看到他被插得皱起眉头。“哈啊……我，嗯……太大了，克尔…呜——”阿尔萨斯断断续续的痛苦呻吟，两只手伸到前方拼命地抓挠光滑的冰面。然而他身后的巫妖并没有因此停止，反而更加用力地挺腰将那根几乎不可能完全插进去的性器彻底没入阿尔萨斯的后穴。

“好好享受吧，陛下。”克尔苏加德没有去看对面的两位观众，他对阿尔萨斯的恶趣味感到很无奈，但既然他的国王如此要求，巫妖自然是心甘情愿满足他。

在传统保守的洛丹伦，弗丁只是听闻过同性间禁忌的爱情，更不用说直接目睹两名同性做爱。现在呈现在他面前的无疑加倍冲击他的内心，在骷髅身下被干得近乎痉挛的白发青年似乎完全失去挣扎的力气，他的脸侧到一边，杂乱的银白发丝随意地粘在他苍白的脸颊上。

“啊…不，太…太过了！我，我要……呕——哈啊……”只见巫妖锐利的骨爪抓紧阿尔萨斯的头发，把他像拖拽尸体垃圾一般强行令他抬起头。弗丁此刻才看见他的小腹已经浮现肉棒的形状，而他的勃起依旧紧贴着自己的腹部。无言的圣骑士只好把目光挪回青年的面容，却见他大张着嘴呕吐，过度粗大的肉棒一定是将他的肠子顶得错位，比弗丁想象中更要人性化的巫妖王居然无法承受如此刺激，在肉棒一次次进出挤压他的内脏时，露出舌头大声喘息。甚至连阿尔萨斯眼中蓝色的火焰都变得微弱，隐隐现出原本的绿眼睛。

又是几次深深的顶入，阿尔萨斯呕吐着高潮，他英俊的容貌因此扭曲，双眼完全向后翻露出惨淡的眼白。“呃……”克尔苏加德松开他的头发之后，青年便像个被抛弃的麻袋坠向地面，他无力地趴着，屁股还因为被肉棒插入而高高翘起。

弗丁不忍看这淫乱的一幕，但阿尔萨斯高潮时痛快解脱的脸却不停地令他回忆起在白银之手的时光。彼时刚刚争得泰瑞纳斯同意，跟随骑士团成为见习圣骑士的阿尔萨斯不过十二三岁。在乌瑟尔爵士事务缠身之时，这金发的小男孩便会来找他学习练剑。

“这样的姿势对吗，提里奥叔叔？”

总是在上完文化课的午后，阿尔萨斯跑来骑士团的领地，殷切地请教前辈指导他剑术，面对他时还会询问泰兰的情况。至少在弗丁看来，他不像其他人以为的那样是个被宠坏了的王子，阿尔萨斯勤奋刻苦，对待臣民宽容善意，他过早地接受来自他父亲的期翼与寄托，尽心尽职扮演着洛丹伦的王储……

然而那张天真的面孔瞬间被成年阿尔萨斯充满欲望的表情替代，弗丁眼睁睁看着他在巫妖的身下被非人的肉棒操射出来，晶莹的淡蓝色精液断断续续地洒在他身前的地面。

阿尔萨斯的堕落……弗丁把愤恨的眼神移到他身后的巫妖身上。显然克尔苏加德的恶名在联盟之中也是人尽皆知，他在达拉然研究死灵魔法遭到驱逐，而后投奔天灾散播瘟疫的事迹弗丁有所耳闻，他所做的一切更是与阿尔萨斯的堕落息息相关。或许……当时冲动鲁莽而又年轻气盛的王子不过是踏入了他们的圈套，以至于今日仍旧受到巫妖的操控。弗丁开始思考究竟谁才是真正掌控天灾的人，阿尔萨斯所谓的巫妖王莫不是一个傀儡玩具……

克尔苏加德放任趴在地上喘息的青年休息片刻，又拽着他的长发将他提起来。“您也得让我尽兴啊，陛下。”巫妖保持着插入的姿势，将阿尔萨斯翻了个面，让他仰躺在冰面上。他一手撑起青年的大腿，另一只骨爪抓住身下人饱满的胸部，用尖锐的指尖戳刺他的乳尖。

“呜……咳咳…呕——”仰面被插入的姿势似乎令阿尔萨斯更加难受，每次他的腹部浮现肉棒的凸起都会使他张着嘴不断地呕吐。弗丁难以想象作为亡灵的青年还能够展现如此痛苦的姿态，他吐出来发白混着泡沫的胃酸夹杂一股股黄绿色的胆汁，又因为内脏遭到过度挤压，源源不断地呕出清水。

“可恶的巫妖……”

弗丁听见伯瓦尔暗含愤怒的低吼，在见到仿佛强暴的画面，伯瓦尔似乎也认为阿尔萨斯受到某种胁迫才变成如此的模样。即使巫妖王同样是使他们陷入困境的罪魁祸首，目睹他撕心裂肺的呕吐哭叫难免令曾经见过圣骑士阿尔萨斯的弗丁心生恻隐。

不过克尔苏加德毫不在意他们的想法，他俯下身用指骨钳住阿尔萨斯的下巴，尖锐的利爪在他脸侧留下血印。弗丁看见巫妖嘴里伸出浅蓝色半透明的舌头，他完全无视了阿尔萨斯呕吐出来的污秽，就这么附上去亲吻他，忘情地用舌头在他口腔里搅动。

观看的二人都屏住了呼吸，骷髅亲吻人类的异像着实是诡异，巫妖王和他副官之间的亲密令二人不得不重新思考他们的关系。

“阿尔萨斯……”巫妖掐住青年的脖子，下身狠狠地撞击，甚至在阿尔萨斯大腿的皮肤上都留下冻伤的痕迹。他下手的力度之大，弗丁都误以为要让青年的脖子折断，但身为巫妖王的人居然没有任何阻止，放任他的下属操弄他的身体。“呜…继续，快射进来……”阿尔萨斯伸手搂住克尔苏加德脆弱的颈椎，主动凑上去送出自己的吻。

“哦，我的国王！”克尔苏加德回应着青年的吻，把肉棒更深地捣入他的肉穴里，在肠道深处射出大量精液。弗丁看着年轻人的小腹被精液充盈得隆起，而他本人则在这剧烈的冲击下弓起腰抽搐着高潮，阿尔萨斯一边发出抽噎的呕吐，一边克制不住地呻吟，直到克尔苏加德将阴茎抽出来，他才脱力地倒在地面大口喘气。

阿尔萨斯放松地躺在地上，打开双腿让射进去的精液慢慢流出来，过了半天终于重新睁开眼睛，恢复了闪着幽光的蓝色。“冷，克尔苏加德，我好冷……”青年仿佛忘记了还有观众在场，旁若无人地对着巫妖撒娇。弗丁诧异地从克尔苏加德本来无法看出表情的骷髅面孔上嗅出丝丝无奈和宠溺，被呼唤的大巫妖不知从哪变出一条毯子将地上的人类裹紧抱起来。此刻圣骑士才或多或少品出点不一样的味道，至少在他看来，现在的阿尔萨斯比当初更像个被宠坏的孩子。

“您接下来想去哪呢？巴拉加德城堡？我刚命人添置了煤矿，那儿很暖和。还是维库人那边？我相信他们也为您备足了炭火……”

被留在原地的弗丁和伯瓦尔无言地看着两个亡灵步入传送门，直到阿尔萨斯似乎从他的“度假”中回归，才将老骑士收押进冰冠堡垒的监狱，至于伯瓦尔貌似被青年选择性的遗忘，仍旧挂在冰封王座上感受诺森德的寒风。

-end


End file.
